H-sensei
by Candiieheart
Summary: Haruno-sensei asked her student to stay after class, why? "Because... I've somehow got another leaking problem." The young Uchiha smirked at her answer. Oh the irony of his woman to ask him for help with her leaking problems. Her excuse was actually turning on the bulge in his pants. He can even feel his belly twisting a knot in sex wanting.


**A/N: The first 2/3 part was luckily okay since I took my time when making the story. But the rest, I quickly finished it during the night.**

***Please forgive my composition and grammar.**

* * *

**H-sensei**

Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura had known each other since high school. But to think, the woman he loves turned out to be his french teacher in University. How she became his teacher so young you ask? Because she was a hard-working genius.

She had waist length hair pink hair and big round almond shaped sea foam green eyes. Her milky skin complimented her curved body in the white thin blouse and short red skirt, including her black high heels.

As for the Uchiha, he has pitched jet black hair and black pearled eyes. His lightly tanned skin fit his well built body in his uniform of a simple white dress shirt and dark blue pants.

"Après vous auriez terminé avec vos travails, rendent-les à moi avant que la cloche sonne," said Haruno-sensei.

_After we finish our work, hand it over?_ Sasuke translated the language in thought. He smirked. _I got a work to hand over for you to love, sensei._

Behind him, there were a few male students whispering about their french teacher.

"Hey, don't you think she's a little too young to be our teacher?"

"I know, but who cares! She fucking _hot_."

Suddenly, Sasuke twitched when hearing the last word that came out of the guy's mouth. His hand gripped around the wooden pencil as he stopped writing.

One laughed quietly as he licked his moist lips.

"I'd love to do her good," he sang imagining himself banging up their lovely schoolteacher at the front desk working her next tasks for her students next class.

_Oh, you'd love to _do_ her good huh? _Thought the young jet black haired man as he gritted his teeth with envy. His dark brows furrowed until muscles became tired. No one should ever touch the one and only Sakura, whom belonged to himself alone since childhood.

"Oh god, yes. She's got nice legs," another one answered. "Have you even seen her breasts? Hell, C cup."

"Wasn't it a D?"

"Fuck about that, at least they're huge!"

Sasuke snapped his pencil enough for the whole class to hear. Every student's heads turned around to the young man sitting in the middles of the class as they were distracted to the sound.

The aura around him became dark, there flew an annoyance you can actually feel. It made the young students jump in fear. Oh yes, they had a feeling that he, Uchiha Sasuke, the top in class, went crazy mad. Like that wasn't obvious enough

"Were you guys talking of Haruno?" The top student Uchiha hissed rudely low to the adult men behind.

They trembled and slowly nod.

"You better fuck off of her..." Sasuke turned around from his seat, his pitch black eyes glaring at them. His eyes showed hatred which made the boys swallow nervously.

"Because she's _mine_!"

The jumpy students nodded quickly and glued their eyes and faces on their unfinished work. The top student sighed and turned back in front to glanced up at his teacher. Unfortunately, Haruno-sensei has seen and heard every little detail of what recently happened. She just smirked in amusement.

That smirk in her pouted lips made him turn his eyes away from embarrassment, with a slight tinge of red staining his cheeks.

* * *

Five minutes right before the bell rings for the class to end. Haruno-sensei called out.

"Uchiha-san, I'd like to speak with you after class if you don't mind."

"And what for?" Sasuke stared at her and raised a brow.

"Because..." Haruno bit her lower lip. "I've somehow got another leaking problem."

The young Uchiha smirked at her answer. Oh the irony of his woman to ask him for help with her leaking problems. Her excuse was actually turning on the bulge in his pants. He can even feel his belly twisting a knot in sex wanting.

"And only you can fix it, you know..." she paused a minute and started to seducively whisper. "Just, Like. Always"

Yes, she was getting horny for Sasuke. She was a sex crave. Luckily, no one noticed but her loving raven haired lover that she was panting and sweating in her teacher's uniform. Moisture even come out of her little sex through her panties.

Without a doubt, her pleasure wanting face made sure that Sasuke would say yes. He leaned back his seat and pointed his eyes down the tent of his pants. Her eyes followed his gaze down to his crotch. At the sight of it, her breath stopped unnoticed and her legs became slightly weak in arouse.

When the bell finally rang, her students waved her 'goodbyes' and 'see you tomorrow'. But as for Uchiha, he quietly stayed in place smirking at the lusting woman desks away from him. His bulge was throbbing as his eyes undressed her from top to bottom, having his mouth water.

"Well?" Sasuke broke through the silent. "Are you going to—"

But before he could finish his sentence, Sakura stormed over his desk and crashed her lips on his. He chuckled between her lips and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer off his desk onto his lap and her chest to his.

"Haruno-sensei, how long have you been hungry for me, hm?" the raven haired adult asked nibbling his teacher's bottom lip.

"Last—last night," she let out a as she felt her lover's hands wander from her waist to her breasts. "You didn't have class with me yesterday and you didn't daily come over my place."

Her hands travelled to his neck then his black spiked hair massaging his scalp. Sasuke hummed in her mouth at the feeling of her slim fingers on his head before flicking her lips to open up her bruised lips so he could slide his moist tongue in.

Her lustful face, her red dried lips and her cherry scent made his lips curve up into a smirk.

His large hands started to run lower down her ass to squeeze and feel the size of it. Pulling her ass forward to his throbbing cock, he gave her a slow dirty grind after forcefully pulling up her short tight red skirt. His lips went from the corner of her pink lips to the nape of her neck.

"Fucking hell, why are you so fucking addictive," he said

"Uchiha-san," she lightly gripped his hair between her slim fingers as she started to move her hips harder and harder against his. "Ahhh, Uchiha-san."

Sasuke held down her hips from moving any faster and kissed her lips once more before getting back down to her neck. He licked down her collar bone and slowly thrust up his hips hearing her sharp little gasps.

He started to chew her skin then whispered against it.

"Haruno-sensei, say my name."

She didn't, she was busy moaning for more. Again, she grounded her hips faster to his but he held her tight to stop again and growled.

"Say, My, Name."

She shook her head struggling to excite herself more. Her inner walls of her pussy were demanding for some fun, throbbing furiously in her will. Sakura's hands started to sweat as well as her body at the heat of her sex. The raven haired man growled even louder through his teeth, squeezing her ass to give him what he wants so he would give the same for her.

"Sakura..."

His blood was boiling to drill her hole and to devour her body, marking her as his. He ground her again, but slightly harder, he was penetrating her, arousing her, suffering her. The man loves every minute of this.

Sasuke dropped his head down to her chest.

"I want to hear you saying my name, Sakura," his hands slid her milky thighs. "I love hearing my name from your lovely lips."

All Sakura did was chew her lips. She was teased for quite some time now, she wouldn't just easily give up for doing the same. She knew that calling out to him was erotic.

Lifting them both off the chair, the Uchiha carried her all the way to her large bureau. Before laying her down on the cool flat surface, he shoved off the papers and props off of it then buried his face between her neck and collar bone. There were ton of butterfly kisses pressed around the nape of her light colour skin neck.

The pink haired's hands travelled down the back of his back covered from his uniform coming from his neck. She lightly nibbled his earlobe whispering to take her. Although, he shook his head and chuckled for not calling his name as he requested from the beginning.

"It's time for me, to give you your punishment," he tsk's waving a finger after having her back on the desk.

She swallowed at the thought of his _punishment_. What will he do to her? What's going on through his mind? Just what was this man's thinking right now? She furrowed her pink brows.

_Should... should I be scared at the moment?_ She thought.

"Strip down your clothes," he demanded flatly.

Sakura blinked at the tone of his voice and slowly pulled off her black laced thong along with her red pencil skirt. Then on, she unbuttoned her white blouse exposing her matching black laced D cup bra.

"Now spread your legs," Sasuke demanded flatly.

She pouted spreading her bent knees apart with her arms above her chest. There was a touch of embarrassment on her cheeks—by feel half naked in front of the one she loved her whole life. Also, by having his hungry eyes watching her for a long moment made her pussy wet slightly.

"What's wrong, Saki?" Asked her student smirking. "Do I see your sweet honey dripping down your pot?"

His dirty talk made her thrust her hips up in Sasuke's darkened eyes. She was growing hornier than she already has. Sadly, he wasn't doing anything but lean on the chalkboard stroking his large shift in his hand. His breathing was uneven as hers. Groaning at every stroke he took in her ear.

"Please…" She begged at the sight of his cock. "Pleasure me."

In a short moment of stroking his staff, he stopped. Uchiha walked around her bureau and reached his bag on his chair pulling out a small pilled form vibrator for her throbbing leaking pussy. As he came back to the front of the woman's body, he waved the vibrator from afar.

Another sharp breath hitched Sakura's throat. Her heart pounded and dropped through her ribcage. Oh the thought of the feeling of the vibrator anywhere on her body started to drown her lust to the pits of her desire depths of sex.

"Oh…" she mentally thought.

Licking the vibrator in his fingers, he pressed it against her clit turning it on. The touch tinkled the bone of her very lower back which made her cried out in pleasure.

"Oh!"

Her moan pinched another smirk on Sasuke's lips. He was enjoying the sight of her body thrusting up and her head thrashing around with pants. With that, he slowly slid it down to her pussy along with a small push in her fully wet cunt.

He leaned back once more watching her. He tried to ignore his fluttering stomach and twitching hard on. She wouldn't stop crying out her bliss. She kept clawing the wooden bureau with scratches and digs. Her body was heating, steam was emitting her.

"U..Uchi..ha-san!" she loudly scream.

That name, it made his face grow in anger. His teeth ground, his brows furrowed and eyes darkened. Sasuke stormed in front of Sakura and angled over her, his hands on either side of her waist.

"Sakura…"

She looks up at him.

He snatched both of her wrists from her sides and pinned then above her head with a hand alone. His free hand slid her upper body. The tip of his fingers traced lightly her skin from her neck to the front of her laced bra. The claps was at the front instead of the back, luckily. Then suddenly, he snapped it off.

He gazed at her full breasts and pink purked nipples. Later on, he grabbed the chin of his lover and growled again.

"My name, say, it… now,"

"Sasuke," she softly moaned.

Unexpectedly for her, Sasuke roughly pulled off the vibrator in her and forcefully shoved his craving dick in her moist pussy. He was tired of patiently waiting for himself. He just had to take her this instant, which he already has. Her scream were music in his ears. Each strokes he made, the louder she moans.

The desk was creaking every time he pounded her harder then harder. Sweat trailed down his face. His lips dug his lower lip. His hands went down to her hips pulling her closer deeply thrusting inside her walls.

"Ahh, AH… AHH!" she cried under him. Her legs were wrapped around his waist forcefully pushing him in.

They were quickly reaching their limit. Just when Sasuke was about to moan her name, the class door slid open. It was another teacher itself, a man with silver hair and a mask who happened to suddenly appeared.

"Hey, Haruno-sensei, I would like to ask you—" the man stopped when he saw the scene on the desk.

Sasuke continued thrusting in Sakura's little tight cunt, he wasn't going to lose the opportunity of filling his semen inside of her womb. At the same time, he grabbed a random object and threw it to the teacher at the door as the woman came squeezing her walls around his shaft crying his name.

"Go away, Kakashi" he cracked a snarl.

The silver haired man, Hatake Kakashi grinned under his mask after dodging the book thrown at him and slid the door close.

Roughly shoving in her tight pussy, cum exploded out of his dick.

"Sa… kura…" he panted fast as a tired dog.

* * *

"Idiot!" Sakura smacked her lover's head. "You just _had_ to continue fucking me when Kakashi came in!"

Sasuke couldn't help but smirk as he helped dressing her up.

"I love you too, babe"


End file.
